Shane Dawson
Shane Dawson (* 9.Juli 1988 in Long Beach (Kalifornien) als Shane Lee Yaw) ist ein durch das Internet-Videoportal Youtube bekannt gewordener Komiker und Schauspieler. Während seiner Highschoolzeit begann Dawson, gemeinsam mit Freundenkurze Filme zu drehen, die sich auchbald unter seinen Mitschülern und Lehrern als beliebt erwiesen. Im Jahr 2008 begann er seine Videos auf YouTube zu veröffentlichen. Mit mehr als 2,7 Millionen Abonnenten zählt sein Hauptkanal „ShaneDawsonTV“ zu den meist abonnierten YouTube-Kanälen (Rang 8). Sein zweiter Kanal ShaneDawsonTV2 verzeichnet mehr als 1,9 Millionen Abonnenten. Laut einer Hochrechnung im August 2010 der amerikanischen Newsseite „Business Insider“ soll er mit 315.000 US-Dollar im Jahr der meist verdienende Youtube-Star gewesen sein, ob er auch tatsächlich soviel verdient wird jedoch von anderer Seite her angezweifelt. Aus den Verdiensten seiner Videos ist er zusammen mit seinem älteren Bruder in ein Appartement in North Hollywood (Los Angeles) gezogen. 2009 hatte er einen Auftritt in der Fernsehsendung Attack of the Show!. Im Jahr 2010 hat ihn das Forbes Magazin in die Liste der 25 berühmtesten Internetstars aufgenommen. Stil Professor Robert J. Thompson von der Universität Syracuse bezeichnete Dawson als eine Art Mischung von Ernie Kovacs und dem sich am vulgärsten ausdrückenden Achtklässler. Er würde einen neuen Komikstil entwickeln, der einzigartig für das Internet ist. Seine Lieblingsthemen gehen von Gewichtsverlust (er selbst hat einiges an Gewicht abgenommen) über Masturbation bis hin zu seinem Ärger über Twilight. Auch zieht er gerne über bestimmte Personen her, wobei seine Lieblingsziele Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus und sein Youtube-Konkurrent Fred sind. YouTube-Kanäle ShaneDawsonTV Auf seinem Hauptkanal ShaneDawsonTV sieht man hauptsächlich Kurzfilme, die oft unter einem bestimmten Thema stehen und in denen auch immer wiederkehrende Charaktere auftreten. Dawson spielt meist alle Rollen selbst und ist dazu Drehbuchautor, Regisseur, Maskenbildner und Kameramann in einer Person. Bisweilen arbeitet er in seinen Videos auch mit anderen bekannten YouTube-Schauspielern wie beispielsweise „Brittani Louise Taylor“, „Joe Nation“, „The Fine Bros“ oder „ijustine“ zusammen. Er verkleidet sich gerne und hat dabei schon eigene Charaktere, die er sehr häufig verwendet. Dazu gehören Shanaynay, die eine „Ghetto-Bitch“ darstellen soll, Ned, der einen Streber oder Nerd darstellen soll, Seine Mutter und seine Tante Hilda die über ihn herziehen und ihn oft als schwul bezeichnen und einige Nebencharaktere. ShaneDawsonTV2 Auf ShaneDawsonTV2 hat sich die Rubrik „Ask Shane (on Mondays)“ entwickelt. Hier antwortet der YouTube-Star einmal wöchentlich auf Fragen seiner Fans, während er einen von diesen vorgeschlagenen Ort besucht. Oft sind auf diesem Kanal auch die „Behind the Scenes“ („Hinter den Kulissen“)- Aufnahmen zu sehen, die während der Drehpausen seiner Videos, die er auf dem Hauptkanal (ShaneDawsonTV) veröffentlicht, aufgenommen werden. shane Den Channel shane nutzt Dawson um Videos, welche er mit seinem iPhone dreht, direkt online zu stellen. Er zeigt sich hier von einer sehr privaten Seite, da er die Zuschauer so an seinem Familienleben und Unternehmungen mit Freunden teilhaben lässt. Außerdem läd er seit Beginn 2012 jeden Tag einen Vlog unter dem Namen "Hang with Shane" hoch Diskografie Singles Fernsehserie Wie Dawson am 11. August, 2010 auf seinem YouTube-Kanal bekannt gab, drehe er derzeit die Pilotfolge einer Fernsehserie mit dem Namen „SD High“. Diese wird gegen Ende September zunächst auf Youtube erscheinen. Auszeichnungen * 2010: Streamy Award in der Kategorie „Best Vlogger“ * 2010: Teen Choice Award in der Kategorie „Choice Web Star“ Weblinks * deutscher Wikipediaartikel en: Shane Dawson Kategorie:Geboren 1988 Kategorie:US-Amerikanische YouTuber Kategorie:Englischsprachig Kategorie:Gründung 2008 Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Unterhaltung